channel_tibbfandomcom-20200214-history
TiBB Three
TiBB Three (known on-air as :3, formerly known as CeBB Trois) is a online television network owned by ThisisBigBrother.com. It was launched early on the morning of 22 February 2016. TiBB Three (until 20 February 2018 and since 23 December 2019) is dedicated to showing programmes related to youth culture, informational/educational, comedy, and drama. TiBB Three is the only channel from TiBB Networks to be completely online without commercials and (from 19 January 2018 until 22 December 2019) without a live-stream. History In January 2016, TiBB Networks planned on launching a new channel in early 2016 following the launch of TMIX. Since the planning stages of the channel itself, it has been called TiBB3 (the pre-planned name for TMIX). The channel will show lots of TV shows, from comedy and youth culture to drama and informational. TiBB3's current look is one all its own. Because it is without commercial interruption and it does not have a live-stream for programmes, the only ident seen is the one before a programme begins playing. In mid-October 2016, and new, alternate logo and look was revealed; giving the channel's graphics a more flat, modern style. On 3 January 2017, coinciding with a corporate rebrand; TiBB3 was given a whole new look, whilst retaining a green coloured logo. It was announced on 19 January 2018 that all of TiBB Networks would get a new main logo (using the eye logo indicator from TiBB News); which was to debut on TiBB News Tonight on 21 January 2018, and be first used on the date of the voting results of the TiBB Eurovision Song Contest 2018, 5 May 2018; but due to all of the TiBB1 regions praising the new look, the rebrand happened on 20 January 2018 (retaining the green colour used since launch. In February 2018, to truly expand into the French language; TiBB Networks announced that TiBB3 would be rebranded as CeBB Trois (whilst receiving a red colour scheme; and a France 3 style look of horizontal splitscreens, with the typeface called Brown; which is currently used by France Télévisions), with the programmes originally on TiBB3 being moved to TiBB GO!; and all of the French-language programmes on TiBB1 being moved to CeBB3. The rebrand of TiBB Networks was modified on 8 May 2018, to become more in-line with the new look of TiBB News and the TiBB News Channel; with the new TEGNA-style graphics and music on all channels. Due to TiBB Broadcast Act 109 being passed on 22 December 2019, CeBB Trois had all of its programmes reincorporated into TiBB One, and TiBB Three was relaunched with all of its original programming and new ones soon to be produced solely for the platform. Programming Current * Sims' Next Top Model (moved from TiBB Two) * Cubed Interviews with Josiah Stuart * Untitled video project * TiBB Podcast * Veggie Brother Live Feeds Former * Concours Eurovision CeBB de la Chanson - 2009.1 • 2009.2 • 2010 • 2011 • 2012 • 2013 • 2014 • 2015 • 2016 • 2017 • 2018 • 2019 * Concours Noëlvision CeBB de la Chanson - 2014 • 2015 • 2016 • 2017 • 2018 * Festival de musique CeBB * 13 Heures (moved from TiBB One) * 20 Heures (moved from TiBB One) * Grand Soir (moved from TiBB One) Logos TiBB3 Logo.png|The first logo of TiBB Three, used from the launch on 22 February 2016 until October 2016 TiBB3 October 2016 Logo.png|The second logo of TiBB Three, used from October 2016 until 2 January 2017 TiBB3 2017 Logo.png|The third logo of TiBB Three, used from 3 January 2017 until 19 January 2018 TiBB3 2018 Logo.png|The fourth logo of TiBB Three, used from 20 January 2018 until 20 February 2018 CeBB3 2018 Logo.png|The fiifth logo of (first as CeBB Trois), used from 21 February 2018 until 8 September 2018 TiBB Ntwrks 2018 - CeBB3 Logo.png|The sixth logo of TiBB Three (second as CeBB Trois), used from 9 September 2018 until 24 June 2019 CeBB Trois 2019 Official Logo.png|The eighth logo of TiBB Three (third and final as CeBB Trois), used from 25 June 2019 until 22 December 2019 TiBB Three 2019 Logo.png|The ninth logo of TiBB Three, used since 23 December 2019 External links * Link to official website